


Искажение

by Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: драбблы G-PG-13 [19]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Оно твоё.





	Искажение

**Author's Note:**

> POV; мнимая проза.

Прячу то, что в венах не кровь, а лёд, с языка змеиного льётся мёд, ловкость рук легко объяснит игла, глаз холодных прищур прикроет мгла.

Всё во мне — отъявленное враньё.  
Даже сердце лжет, что оно — моё.


End file.
